The Gender Equality Assembly
by thethingthathasnoname
Summary: Stephen sees Frank watching him during his Gender Equality Assembly and confronts him about it. Warning: the second chapter ended up a tiny bit darker with reference to parental abuse, but most of it is lighter and fluffier. Enjoy!
1. Watching You, Watching Me

**Watching You, Watching Me**

Well, this was gonna be a load of bollocks, thought Frank as he slumped down in his seat at the side of the hall. The fag from Special K was giving a presentation on gender equality. So that meant 10 long minutes of the poof ranting on about how guys should be allowed to wear makeup and skirts and do everything that girls do. Great. Just great.

He slouched in his seat as he waited for it to start. He wasn't even sitting anywhere near his friends so they couldn't do their favourite game of throwing stuff at people until someone notices. No, the teachers made sure to isolate Frank after someone broke their nose. But really, it was their own fault for turning around.

The lights started to dim and Frank sighed, here we go.

The lights on stage came up and opposed to the boring powerpoint and podium speech that Frank was expecting, four sluttily dressed girls posed on the stage. Where the fuck was the poof? What was going on? He recognised Chantelle and two other girls that he most likely shagged behind the bins – he never really remembered them because he felt absolutely nothing while he did it, all for appearances, my dear - but who was the fourth one. She was by far the hottest. He peered at her; she looked oddly familiar.

And then it hit him.

Holy shit.

Well, looks like he found the poof.

The music started. 'Do It Like a Dude'… of course.

They started to move and Frank found his eyes transfixed by Stephen. He tried to look at the girls, honestly, he did. But Stephen was just… wow.

Bloody hell, he could rock those tights and heels.

Frank's mouth literally dropped as Stephen lifted his leg easily above his head before slamming it down to a squat, legs wide.

Those legs… and that arse.

Stephen took this moment to notice Frank, gawping at him, breathless. He licked his lips seductively at him, teasing.

Frank gulped.

Stephen continued moving, along with the other girls, shaking his butt like there was no tomorrow, all the while looking straight at Frank.

Frank could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks… and somewhere else. It was a bloody good thing it was so dark.

The eye contact with Stephen was too intense, Frank just had to break it and look away. It didn't last long, however, and his eyes soon darted back to Stephen, against his will, skimming all over his body; his chest exposed through the net top, his arms bared and muscled, his legs, oh god his legs, and his arse, always the arse. His eyes flickered back up to find Stephen watching him blatantly check him out. Stephen winked and Frank blushed but didn't look away.

Fuck he was so hot.

The dance ended, much to Frank's disappointment. Stephen broke the eye contact to look around the room for his applause, breathing heavily and grinning. Frank felt like his heart was on fire, his throat burned and it hurt to swallow. It was like he had forgotten how to breathe as he forced air in and out of his aching lungs; what the hell was happening to him?

Stephen's eyes flitted back to find Frank sitting there, still staring, and he smiled just a little bit more. Not wanting to be outdone, Frank slowly lifted his hands, nodding his head slightly with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and clapped four times, as if to say 'fair play'. That was probably the biggest compliment Frank had ever given anybody.

The rest of the hall came to life as the lights came up. Frank hurriedly glanced down at his trousers. Phew, there was nothing noticeable. However, when he then looked back to Stephen, he saw him smirking as he strutted off stage having evidently seen the action, and knowing the extent of his effect on Frank. Frank groaned.

What the fuck was happening?

Why him?

_Chapter 2 to follow where Stephen confronts Frank. _


	2. I Saw You

**I Saw You**

_Warning: this chapter does include reference to parent abuse so does get a bit more emotional here._

It was the end of the day and Frank sat, slumped over his desk, in detention. Again. He didn't even remember what he did. He could literally feel the seconds of his life slipping away, though, and was desperate for this to finish. So he could just get out of this dull school with the retarded teachers and stupid pupils. Especially stupid gay pupils who like to think they can fuck up a guy's life and smirk while doing it in ripped tights and a net top and looking so fucking hot that Frank could hardly breathe…

Ergh, no. He told himself he wouldn't think of Stephen anymore.

But he just kept slipping back into his mind.

Him in those bright pink shorts.

It was unbearable.

Finally, the teacher announced that Frank could leave and so he grabbed his bag and marched the fuck out of there. He chucked his books into his locker, grabbing the few he might actually do the homework of, and was just finishing when he heard a voice.

"I saw you watching me today."

Of course. It just had to be the bitch himself. Well, he wasn't getting anything from Frank.

"What are you doing here?" Frank spat, slamming his locker shut, refusing to even look at him.

"They put us all in detention. Apparently the assembly was 'inappropriate'." Stephen shrugged. "You looked like you were enjoying it though."

Frank could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What do you want?" Frank asked bluntly, turning to face him. Urgh, he was still hot, even when wasn't all dressed up.

"The truth." Stephen replied quickly and took a step forward.

Frank didn't know whether he wanted to step forwards or backwards. So, instead, he solidly stood his ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. We both saw the way that you were looking at me."

Another step.

Who the fuck does this shit think he is?

"Yeh, yeh, whatever. Do you want more compliments? Have you not had enough attention today?"

"I'd say I've had plenty of attention. Wouldn't you?" he winked.

Another step.

Fuck him and his way of twisting Frank's words.

"Look, just leave me alone." Frank turned to go.

"You can't run from the truth!" Stephen called after him.

Right. That was it.

He spun around and marched right up to the little bastard, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him up against the lockers.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Frank growled.

"Oh I think I do."

"I think that you are too big headed for your own good." Frank slammed him against the lockers again.

Credit to Stephen, who didn't even wince.

"Look, it's ok, Frank." Stephen tried.

"No, it's fucking not. You don't fucking understand anything. Just shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone." Frank spat.

"You, know what? I won't. I'm trying to help you here…" Stephen got angry, his beautiful caramel skin flushing crimson.

"Well, I don't need your help so piss off!"

"Fine then! Fine! Just wait til tomorrow when the entire school knows that you're as gay as rainbow! Don't worry, I'll be sure to include all the details. Especially the part where I gave you a fucking boner!" Stephen screamed at him, pushing Frank off him and stalking off.

Frank turned, staring after him.

"You wouldn't dare." Frank hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" Stephen snarled over his shoulder.

Frank grabbed his arm, spinning him right back around, pulling him up against his body so they were eye to eye.

"You have no idea what you are messing with." He whispered.

"Don't I? Oh, I think I do. Being gay isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"That's fine for you to say. Everyone fucking accepts you; your friends, your parents, your siblings. My friends would throw me in a dumpster and cover me in glitter and cake and flour. Every fucking day. My siblings would disown me. My dad would fucking kill me! He would laugh at me and kick me out of the house but not before beating every single bone in my body to a bloody pulp! He's done it before for much less! And you think you can stand there and say that you know everything and that everything's going to be fine? Well, you know nothing, absolutely nothing! Outside your twinkletown world, people don't exactly love gays, I don't know if you've noticed. So fuck off and leave me the fuck alone! I don't need your help!"

Frank finished, breathing heavily. Stephen had gone limp in front of him from the shock, eyes wide and glistening with tears.

There was a moment's silence while Frank calmed down and Stephen tried to form a coherent sentence.

Eventually he stuttered "Shit, I'm so sorry."

Frank shrugged it off. "I don't need your sympathy." He pushed him away.

"You really should tell someone about all this; you shouldn't have to put up with this." Stephen muttered.

"No. I'm a man. I can deal with this. What, just cos I prefer guys suddenly I'm a wimp and a wuss, is that it?" Frank spat.

"No… I just…" Stephen mumbled.

"Look, leave it, ok. I'm fine. I can handle myself. I don't need your help." Frank shoved him and walked off.

"Does anyone else know? I mean besides your family? Your friends, for instance?" Stephen rushed forward, trying to stop him from going.

"No. Nobody." he brushed off the concerned hand on the shoulder.

"Well, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He kept walking.

"Frank, stop!" Stephen grabbed his hand to stop him.

Frank ripped it away like he'd been burnt.

"Why? Why should I stop? Haven't you done enough already today?" he snarled and started walking faster forwards.

Stephen wasn't even sure what he was going to say or do once he finally did manage to get Frank to stop and talk to him, but he just knew he had to make him do so. Well, he hadn't built all this dancer's muscle for nothing.

He ran at Frank, running round him at the last minute to try and physically stop him with his body. He managed to turn him, at least, and push him against the lockers with a clang.

"What the fuck do you want?" Frank sighed, resigned.

There was a pause.

"I don't know exactly." Stephen finally admitted.

There was another pause.

"Well then can I go?"

"No. Talk to me."

Another pause.

"Why do you even care so much?" Frank finally asked.

"I thought that was pretty obvious from the way I was looking at you in the assembly today." Stephen countered.

Frank blushed. Before shaking his head. "Wait. So, you actually like me?" he hesitated. "You know, _like _me, like me?"

Oh god, he felt like he was in year 6 again.

"Duh."

"How long…?"

"Big bad boy like you? Come on, you're every boy's dream. I just never really thought I had a chance until today." Stephen admitted.

Frank smiled shyly. He seemed to be gaining confidence.

Suddenly, he spun them so that Stephen had his back pressed up against the lockers.

"Well, who can blame me for falling for you looking like that." Frank murmured tentatively.

Stephen smirked at him and he smiled back.

Cautiously, he leant closer, his hand reaching up to caress Stephen's face. He was blushing and was biting his lip nervously.

"It's ok." Stephen prompted.

Slowly, Frank lifted up Stephen's arms to pin them beside his head. He stepped closer, pushing their bodies flush together, groins fitting together.

Stephen moaned, involuntarily, then blushed.

This, however, gave Frank the confidence he needed to connect their lips. At first it was all shy and gentle, but soon, Frank deepened it. Stephen let Frank lead, getting used to how this felt and how it worked. Their mouths slipped open and tongues brushed, engaging in a tantalizing dance. Frank felt a growl escape from his throat which Stephen responded to with a tug on his lower lip. Frank pushed their bodies even closer together and released Stephen's hands to instead grip his waist. Stephen's fingers fell to Frank's biceps before winding around his neck.

Frank felt his heart hammering, sensing that Stephen's was doing the same.

This felt so good. Even though he had been taught all his life that this was so wrong.

They drew apart and Stephen smiled at Frank. Frank breathed heavily before smiling back.

Gently, Stephen took Frank's hand in his and led him out of school.

He couldn't wait to show Frank his outfit for his Gay Rights assembly.

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! This fic never intended to turn so dark so I do apologise but it went that way so I thought why not try something slightly different from my usual fluff. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Same applies for all my fics (can I do that?). I just keep forgetting to say so. Whoops. Please don't eat me. _


End file.
